


Your skin between my teeth, your heart between my palms

by Oxytreza



Series: The Sheriff and The Detective (A Saloonatics Extension) [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing, Begging, Bottom Edward, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Edward is a little minx and no one warned Thompson, Enthusiast bottom, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Good top etiquette, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mention of Todd, Past Thompson/Todd, Pet Names, Thompson is a good top, Top Thompson, Virginity, like a lot of them, lots of feelings, saloonatics, saloonatics au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxytreza/pseuds/Oxytreza
Summary: « Really? Never? »Gold shakes his head no, face hidden by both his hands. Thompson can still see how red his face is, from ears to ears. They’re crimson.« Not even with a girl? » the sheriff asks, still dumbfounded, and there’s a plaintive, embarrassed whine from under Gold’s palms.« It just… Never happened I guess? » he offers, like he’s uncertain.« Oh, lover, don’t worry, I’ll make sure to make you feel extra good, then. » Thompson purrs.
Relationships: Edd/Tom (Eddsworld), Edward Gold/Sheriff Thompson, Sheriff Thompson/Edward Gold, Tom/Edd
Series: The Sheriff and The Detective (A Saloonatics Extension) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010259
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Your skin between my teeth, your heart between my palms

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is not how I envisioned my foray into the Eddworlds writing fandom, but here we are, I guess. This two fuckers are living in my brain rent free since a couple weeks, and this fic wouldn't leave me alone until I completed it. 
> 
> So basically, I thought of an au (or maybe a canon extension?) where Thompson does come to England after Saloonatics, and stays with Edward, becoming his partner to work on cases. I already drew some stuff for it on my instagram : @Oxyart58 if your interested! There's actually a tiny strip that features the scene displayed in the summary. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for the length it kept going and going and going cause I can't help but run my fucking mouth, and neither can Edward, apparently.

Thompson is no stranger to sex.

In all of his thirty one years on earth, you could say that for the better part of it, he knew very well how to navigate the hearts (and pants) of women and men alike, spending the night more often on a stranger’s mattress than his own. His gruff demeanor and tendency to drink is part of his charms, he knows that, and he has no qualms using it

He likes sex. Loves it, even, and he is aware that he’s _very_ good at it. He takes great satisfaction in seeing his partner coming undone above or under him. He’s a generous lover, likes to leave the ladies with at the very least three orgasms under the belt and the men with an ice pack so they can sit the day after without pain.

The first time, the day he lost his virginity, he was fifteen, she was sixteen, her name was Abigail and she was laughing under him in the hay of her father’s barn. Her arms were around his neck and she was happy, so was he. It was a humid and way too hot day of July with no wind, and to this day, the smell of warm hay is enough to stir something in Thompson’s guts at the memory. As far as first time goes, considering what he heard from other boys around his small town, he was lucky : it had been good, very good. She was warm and wet and eager, and he might have come a little too soon for his liking at first, but she has been patient, letting him try his mouth on her while he recovered. It had been her first time too, and he hopes she remembers it as fondly as he does. They sort of dated for a while, until his father, who was the town's Pastor and Preacher, had to move south to change from his parish to another.

Bedding men came naturally in his mid twenties. He had been lonely one night in a small town, horny, and just a little drunk, and a pretty young blond thing was making goo-goo eyes at him from across the bar. They ended up kissing furiously in the back alley, away from prying eyes, and later the little spry thing rode him until late in the night, leaving him star eyed and gasping for breath. From then on, there was absolutely no reason for him to deny himself two different, but equally wonderful, types of pleasure. Also, it broadened considerably his horizons for lonely evenings. Becoming Sheriff in the small hellhole that was Spitbucket also helped on that aspect of things. No one can resist the gleam of a gold star, especially when it’s pinned to the chest of someone like Thompson.

Then there was Todd, of course. Polite and well spoken in public, when he was serving patrons at the bar, but only to reveal his true nature in private, cynical, rude, brash and manipulating. Todd The Red was a retired bandit, specifically deciding that spending his calm days in a town where he could strike a deal with the sheriff to help him catch criminals in exchange to avoid prison was a golden opportunity. The sex was a latter added bonus, and it did nothing to tarnish the deal.

Sex with Todd was great. He was wild in bed, fire in his eyes and in his hips. He loved fucking, he loved being fucked, he was always up for something new and exciting. They weren’t exclusive by any stretch of the definition of the word, but it did help to know there was always a warm body to go to if you needed it. On a personal level, though, they did not went along that well, and sessions were often more akin to a fight than love making. Thompson still bears the scars of some scratches Todd left deeply in his back one particular vicious fucking. It was good, though, and Thompson enjoyed their bargain as long as it lasted.

He thought he had walked all path of depravity with Todd, along with kinky previous lovers, he knew inside and outside how to please his partners and please himself in the wake of it. He loved sex, and he knew it like the back of his hand. He was pretty sure he could handle everything any partners could throw his way.

And still, _nothing,_ absolutely _nothing_ , could have prepared him for Edward Gold.

From his brown doe eyes, to the dimple in his left cheek when he smiled, to the enticing figure of his curved hips and thunder thighs, everything about the British detective hit Thompson like a freight train. Thompson often wondered, idly, if moving to London had been a brain move or a dick-brain move. While a change of scenery had been in order for him, and the grey skies of the English city had been perfect for that, it was fair game to wonder if maybe it hadn’t been dictated by his want to wrap his hands around the hourglass figure of his now partner.

The crime hunting was good, too, of course, a renewed thrill of chasing suspects and murderers down dark alley. He was made for this, he always knew, and Spitbucket, while busy in crime, was becoming too small to his thirst to hunt, to catch. Putting away criminals was second nature for Thompson. The streets of London seemed to be a never ending ocean of crimes, and the pair barely had breath to catch in between each cases they treated. While Thompson wasn’t fond of Scotland Yard’s stricts ways, that he deemed getting in the way of catching perps, he put up with them for the sake of his partner. Gold was a goody two-shoes who liked to follow the rules. Lucky for them both, this was nicely balanced by Thompson’s mild recklessness. Between his quick, out-of-the box way of thinking and Gold’s smart, logical deduction, the pile of solved cases tended to out-weight the one of unsolved ones. A good thing for Thompson, given it was the only thing keeping him in the good graces of the chief inspector. That, and how Gold always seemed to have a way to charm everyone with his intoxicating smile and infectious eagerness, and he always managed to convince the old man to keep Thompson among them. Thompson might know how to wield his charms to his advantages, but Gold had nothing to learn from him on that side of things. Except, to Thompson's dismay and immense surprise, he learned with time that Gold didn’t do it consciously. He was just that delightful. People loved him. And Thompson wasn’t one to disagree with that. Given this, it wasn’t much of a stretch to imagine Gold had popped his cherry long ago. Thompson wasn’t blind, he saw how the girls (and boys, too, sometimes, he could tell) looked at the brunet, and surely the detective wasn’t either, right ?

Right.

The cream of Edward’s thighs is so fucking enticing, Thompson thinks in the back of his mind, as he looks down at his friend and partner, dark blue eye wide. The other behind his eyepatch too, of course, but Edward can’t see that. Can’t see much of anything right know, to be honest. 

« Really ? Never ? »

Gold shakes his head no, face hidden by both his hands. Thompson can still see how red his face is, from ears to ears. They’re crimson.

« Not even with a girl ? » the sheriff asks, still dumbfounded, and there’s a plaintive, embarrassed whine from under Gold’s palms.

He’s lying on his back, legs parted around Thompson’ hips. He’s so hard, pink and leaking, thanks to the extensive make out session on the sofa and frotting against the wall on their way to the bedroom. Edward had been eager to go to bed with his American partner since earlier this week, when Thompson had sprawled him on his desk and cracked him open like an egg, baring him naked in vulnerable in his want for his companion. Who knew, had thought Thompson, that while he had been eyeing Gold’s ample ass and fantasizing about it, the brunet was nurturing similar feelings about the sheriff's lanky frame.

Thompson is hard too, it had been a while since he bedded anyone after all, too distracted by cases and the soft brown gold of Edward’s hair in the crackling fire at night. He’s willing to wait a bit longer on this one, though. He’s eyeing Gold, brows raised, waiting for him to say something else that the wailed “Hhhhhuuuuuuugh” of anguish he just let out.

Finally, the British let his hands slid down just an inch, enough to let his eyes peek from above the tip of his fingers. He’s not looking at Thompson, though, squinting stubbornly at the corner of the little alcove that he calls his bedroom.

« It just… Never happened I guess ? » he offers, like he’s uncertain, and Thompson absolutely can’t believe it. What do you mean, never happened ? How could anyone see Gold, with his nice ass, thick thighs, child bearing hips and not want to grab them, bend him over and fuck him senseless ? Maybe that was just Thompson though. Nevertheless, his point still stands, everyone with two working eyes (And there's a joke to be done here about his own one eyed blindness, but his brain is too jumbled to think of one right now) would want to bed Edward Gold. He can’t believe it just « never happened », just like that. He narrows his eyes.

« Never been a teenager ? » he snorts and Edward lets his hands fall all the way to glare up at his partner.

« I was, thank you, but I was just busy with studies. » He bristles, crossing his arms. Thompson barks out a laugh, shaking his head.

« That is such a you answer, I swear. Not even with a girl, one drunken night of party at your fancy university ? »

« No. » Edward simply answers, looking away. Thompson’s eyes narrow a fraction more.

« … A boy then ? »

Edward shakes his head again, looking back at the man above him.

« No. I promise. No one. Just… You. You’re the first. » he says softly, brown eyes alight with the candles lit on the windowsill next to them. There’s a gentle sparkle in them, trained on Thompson with… something akin to adoration.

Something twitch inside the sheriff’s chest, and he tries to smother down the hitch of his breath. He swears his heart just missed a beat, a snap of fingers in the pit of his stomach, a flutter of wings. His eyes widen. He’s flustered, he can feel it in the warmth of his cheeks, in the back of his neck.

« Oh, lover, » he gently laughs, tough it's more like a simple exhale of air from his nostrils. He leans forward, fingers trailing up Edward’s sides. He looks at the man's face becoming even redder, if that’s even possible, and his delicates hands falling limp at his sides. He sees in his peripheral vision the twitch of Edward's cock. He grins, teeth glinting in the candlelight in a hungry smile.

« Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to make you feel _extra_ good, then. » he purrs, letting his face fall into what he knows is a devastating smolder and bedroom eyes. (Or, you know. Eye.)

Edward looks like he’s about to faint, and Thompson closes the distance between them, kissing him. Edward kisses back eagerly, clumsy in his inexperience. He moans, back arching to press against the hard lines of Thompson’s torso. Edward Gold is touch starved, Thompson quickly learned in their previous encounter, and he’s so sensitive that he sings at the barest of touch. Thompson is mildly worried about the Landlady downstairs but, he decides, he doesn’t care. He wants her to know. To know that Edward Gold lost his virginity to a gruff American's hands and cock on a warm night of June. He hopes Edward is a screamer. Always has been his favorites. Thompson wants him to scream how he’s feeling good, so good, how he’s taken by Thompson and he’s his, only Thompson’s, his, his, his.

He nearly scares himself with that train of thought. Since Abigail, he never kept a lover more than one or two nights, and never committed to them, not even Todd. _Especially_ not Todd. But he wants to, here, with Edward. He wants Edward every single day and every single night, and the fact he’s not even scared of this train of thoughts is maybe what scares him the most.

Edward molds himself to Thompson, melting against him with a happy hum, lost into the sandy blonde’s mouth. The sheriff indulges him as long as he wants. He’s in no hurry, after all, despite the aching arousal in his gut. If this is indeed Edward’s first time, then Thompson wants it to be as good and rewarding as his own was. It’s only fair. They kiss like this for a very long time, Edward’s legs coming up to wrap around Thompson’s hips. He grinds down, pulling a whimper from the beautiful brunet under him, but doesn’t do much else. He’s content letting Gold explore his mouth, his jaw, his neck, and giving back in kind. He sucks a bruise in the pale column of the detective’s neck, then another, then lets Edward do the same, wincing when he bits a little too hard. But that’s okay. He doesn’t mind. Everything Edward does has an endearing quality to it.

« Open your mouth wider » he mumbles against Edward’s skin, who complies happily, and Thompson proceeds to kiss him deeper, all tongue and teeth and Edward is whining and moaning into their locked mouths. He licks along Edward’s jaw, the corner of his mouth as it drops open to pant, the underside of his chin, his bobbing Adam apple, with wide, flat, broad strokes of his tongue. He wants to mess Gold up, and looking down at him with the lower half of his face gleaming with saliva makes the animal inside him purr with delight. He kisses Edward again, and again, and again, bite at his lower lip, sucks it between his teeth as he pulls back, licks deep into his mouth and he loves it, Jesus Christ, he loves it so much, having Edward Gold pliant and buzzing alight with pleasure under him.

He could stay here all night, really, just kissing his partner until their lips feel raw and aching, but finally, he gives in into his more carnal needs. His dick is rock hard, smearing a mess into Gold’s stomach. Fuck, he wants to claim the detective, and soon. He starts to untangle himself from Edward, who tighten his hold with a pitiful whine. But before he can protest more, Thompson kisses his forehead. 

« Don’t fret, sugar, I’m just going to get something to ease into it. You have oil or something in the bathroom, right ? »

Edward falls back onto the mattress, breathing hard. His cheeks are so flushed they look like shining apples. His eyes are a little wide and a little wild.

« Huh, yeah, um. Yes, in the bathroom. In the cabinet above the sink, there should be some almond oil. » He stammers lamely, looking down. Thompson smiles, lift his chin back up with two fingers.

« Be right back, dove, get yourself nice and relaxed for when I come back, alright ? »

Edward nods, sitting up a little as the blonde is climbing down the bed, disappearing from the archway that works as a door to the bedroom. He fluffs up some pillows, leaning back snugly against them. His breathing is still swallow from their make out session and his whole skin feels like it’s tingling from the way the sheriff’s hands were mapping all curves and dips of his body while they were at it. He shudders and bites his lips as the phantom sensation of caresses along his hips, back and ribs. He felt so good in Thompson’s embrace, warm and safe, worshipped under the calloused fingertips of the sharpshooter.

Speaking of the devil, said sheriff is back into the bedroom, oil bottle in hand and gosh, his cock is so hard, angry red and wet with precum. He’s so big, too, and Edward licks his lips. Not that he doesn’t have much of a panel of references, but given what he remembers from the University’s dorms and showers, Thompson is _definitively_ above average.

The dark glass bottle hits the bed with a soft thump as Thompson drops it while he crawls back up. « We’re going to get you on your stomach, kitten, alright ? Grab a pillow for me that you don’t mind getting dirty. » he grins, extending an expectant hand, but Edward fidgets, looking left and right.

« Something wrong ? » Thompson asks, cocking his head and furrowing his brows. « You wanna stop ? »

Edward shakes his head so hard his ears rings and Thompson looks a little impressed and alarmed at the motion.

« N-No! No, no, I just…. I wanted to be on my back, or m-maybe… sit on you ? I just, I know it sounds ridiculous, but I wanted to, well… I wanted to see your face. » he finishes, ducking his head into his shoulder, blushing even more. Thompson immediately relaxes.

« Awh, sweetheart, I know, but it’ll be a lot easier for you to take my fingers and cock for the first time if you’re on your front. Gotta be really hot and ready for it to ride me. Trust me, ‘kay baby ? » he purrs, one hand sliding up Edward’s thigh from his knee to his hip. Edward arches into it, gasping, and Thompson’s grin widens.

« Alright, I trust you. » Gold says, nodding, and rolling over, tugging one of the pillows toward his partner. Thompson grabs it, and his other hand curls around Edward’d left hip, his thumb pressing right under the dimple decorating the brunet’s back at the base of his spine. At the contact, Edward jerks his hips up, moaning. God, he’s so reactive to everything, how is he going to sound with Thompson’s cock buried deep inside him ? The American can’t wait to see for himself.

« Up, sweetheart, » And when Edward, smart little thing, complies, Thompson slides the pillow under his hips, guiding him back down. He can’t resist pressing the palm of his hand into Edward’s tailbone, flattening and pushing his hand forward so it slide all the way up to the nape of his neck, up and down the slope of his spine. Edward doesn’t disappoint, and his reaction is _gorgeous_ : he gasps, loud and with the hint of a whine at the end, his back dipping and arching along the burning trail of his partner’s hand. His head bows at the end of it, and Thompson shudders at the raw submission barely hidden in it. Edward is offering himself, neck bent and vulnerable under Thompson’s hand. The sheriff buries his fingers in the soft dark locks, flexing with the promise of pulling, and he groans when that wracks a full body tremor through Gold. Not tonight though. Tonight is about fucking the pretty detective good and slow, deep, so deep, until Edward can taste it in his throat and can’t sit tomorrow in his office chair. Thompson grins into the flushed skin of the detective’s back.

He reaches backward, dragging the oil back to him, mindlessly caressing Edward’s hips and ass with his other hand, just to feel him squirm. He’s reluctant to part skin from the brunet, but it must be done so he can uncap the bottle and pour some on the fingers of his right hand. Edward is peeking at him from above his shoulder, darkened eyes like chocolate half hidden under same colored bangs. He looks so impatient, shoulder blades raising and falling rapidly with the rhythm of his breathing. He’s excited, says the tilt of his hips into the pillow, how he’s already ready for Thompson’s cock, virginity and preparation be damned. Thompson chuckles, leans to kiss the dip of Edward’s spine, teases him with the hint of tongue and teeth. Edward hums.

« Eager little thing, aren’t ya, » the sheriff grumbles, voice gravelly and accent thick in his words. His southerners roots always had the tendency to rear back to life when he’s this turned on. « Don’t worry, love, ‘m gonna fuck you nice and rough once you’re all wet and prep'ped for me. » he growls, teeth scraping against creamy soft skin.

« Fuck, » swears Edward, hips jerking once more, and he arches his back. « Fuck, Thompson, please…! » he pleads, pushing himself upward on his hands to crane his neck and have a better look at the man behind him. « Please, want you so bad, I can’t… Can’t take it, I’ve never been so turned on in my life, please do something, please put your cock in me…! » he gasps and strangles the end of his sentence, head hanging low between his shoulders as Thompson’s fingers skim his balls, up the line of his ass.

« Fucking Hell, Gold. » Thompson growls again, his voice rasping as his arousal spike, making his cock twitch and his stomach tighten. « Who knew you’d be gaggin’ for it like this ? » He uses his clean hand to spread open the brunet, exposing his cute, pink hole. His thumb digs into the flesh of Edward’s ass, pulling a keen from him.

« I don’t, I’m not… » the detective weakly tries to deny, burying his face back into the pillow in front of him, shoulders lowering back to the mattress. Doing so, he arches his hips back, exposing himself even more to Thompson’s eyes. His hole and cock twitch, a fat dollop of precum dripping to the pillow under his hips, and Edward laughs at himself, muffled in the fabric. « Guess I am gagging for it, » he chuckles, « I want it _bad_ , Thompson, come on, don’t make me wait any longer. » he sighs, and Thompson’s so enamored he has to bite the inside of his cheek to ground himself.

« I got you, lamb, don’t fret. » he promises, looking back down to Edward’s ass. God, he really wants to eat him out, but he fears Edward will blow his load all too quickly, and he’s set on making him come on his cock tonight. He rubs one oiled finger on Edward’s hole, and there’s a sharp intake of breath at the other end of the bed.

« Edward. » Thompson murmurs, rubbing gently without adding any pressure. « Edward, baby. »

« Yes, » breathes Edward, nuzzling into his pillow. « Yes, Thompson. » he purrs, and Thompson’s heart swells.

« You gotta tell me if it’s uncomfortable or if you wanna stop, a’ight ? » he huffs, rubbing a little harder, and Edward squirms. « I don’t care how much you wanna ride my dick, you promise you tell me, you hear me love ? » he insists, and Edward nods, but the way he’s pushing back into Thompson’s fingers defeats the purpose. Thompson scoffs, and claps his other hand on the brunet’s thigh. Not hard enough to mark nor to truly sting, but enough, apparently, to have Edward jolts forward and yelp. The note in his voice is unmistakable though.

He looks back at Thompson, cheeks red and eyes wide, jaw slack.

« Do that aga- »

« Gold, I fucking swear to God. » Thompson is borderline hysterical, torn between laughing and groaning as he stares at his partner. « Promise me you won’t push yourself over your limits. I _know_ you’re stupid enough to not listen to yourself when you should. »

Edward has the grace to look sheepish. He knows very well Thompson is referring to all the times he lost himself in his notes about a case, nose buried in paper and journals, discarding food, sleep and even sometimes bathing just to reach the final stretch of discovering the truth. Since Thompson moved in with him, he at least gets more food in his belly and more sleep, given how the sheriff won’t stop nagging him until he does so, but he knows Thompson’s right. He would be the type to disregard his own needs to achieve his goals.

« That won’t fly here. » says Thompson as if he’s reading Edward’s mind. « Either you promise me that you’ll tell me if you wanna stop or slow down, either I’m not fucking you tonight. » His face is serious as Edward looks back to him, and this time, his nod is purposeful. « I promise, Thompson. »

« Good. » And just like that, the sheriff’s face is back to molten arousal, that one dark blue eye lidded and lips quirked in a teasing smirk. Edward bites his lower lip, lowering his lashes. Thompson’s clean hand comes up to cup his face, and he nuzzles into it, kissing the rough palm. He can’t resist sucking the thumb in his mouth, wrapping his tongue around it and moaning. God, he hopes he can suck Thompson’s dick one day. He looks back at the sheriff from under his lashes, making a show of licking the pad of the dark blonde's thumb.

« Goddamn, fucking… » Thompson grits his teeth, hook his wet thumb into Edward’s lower teeth and pulls down, prying open his mouth, leaving him helpless and whimpering, tongue on display.

« You’re really something, Detective Gold. » Thompson mutters, and Edward smiles despite the awkward set of his jaw. Thompson leans forward, and Edward meets him halfway in a messy kiss.

« Baby… » the sheriff whispers softly against Edward’s lips, peppering his cheeks and mouth with soft tiny kisses. « What did I do to deserve you ? » Thompson asks no one, and Edward preens, kisses his partner hard, craning his neck at an uncomfortable angle. He whimpers when Thompson withdraws, settling back onto his haunches behind Edward.

« Are you going to slap my ass again ? » Edward can’t resists asking, wriggling said asset in what he hopes is an enticing sight. If the look in Thompson’s eye is any indication, it is. But, to Edward’s disappointment, he shakes his head, coating his fingers once again with oil.

« Not tonight, lover. Let’s keep that in mind to explore next time, alright ? » He grins crookedly with dark promises, and Edward shudders in anticipation, murmuring : « Next time... ? »

Thompson quickly throws a glance his way before returning to his previous task, left hand once again spreading open Edward’s ass and right hand poised to rub his hole, still a little wet from the previous contact.

« Did’ja think this was going to be a one time thing only ? » he huffs, but the upturned corner of his lips shows he’s not really annoyed. Edward shakes his head.

« I sure don’t hope so. » he states, settling back on the mattress, shoulders relaxed and hips raised. Low arousal is back to thrumming into his veins, and he closes his eyes as he feels Thompson’s fingers return to his hole, gently rubbing like before. He sighs and relaxes further as Thompson answers, voice soft in a way Edward isn't sure he ever heard before from the man : « 'Sure don’t either, sugar doll. » A beat. « Now, let’s put this show on the road, or else my dick is gonna bursts. »

Thompson’s touch is gentle at first, barely putting any pressure into the pad of his fingers as he works the oil on and around Edward’s hole, relaxing him and easing him into being touched in such an intimate part of himself for the first time. Once he’s satisfied with how the brunet is sloping forward, eyes closed and shoulders lax, he presses one finger in, slowly, eye carefully trained on Edward’s face for any sigh of discomfort. He does frown, though he doesn’t open his eyes, but his mouth falls open a little in obvious pleasure, the line of it wet and relaxed.

« How does it feels ? » Thompson asks softly, eye flicking briefly back to his handiwork, watching as his finger sinks to the first knuckles. Christ, Edward is fucking tight. Now Thompson’s worried _he’s_ gonna be the one busting a nut too soon when he enters that tight velvet heat.

Edward has to swallow a couple times before answering. « A little weird, I guess. Not bad, just… Nnh. Just- different. You can keep on going. » he promises, eyes peeking open to slits to survey Thompson, who nods. He sinks his finger further, and it goes in smoothly. Edward doesn’t flinch, but his guts tighten, making his ass twitch around Thompson’s digit. He gasps, hips giving a tiny aborted jerk, and that makes him gasps again. Thompson has stopped moving, his free hand resting reassuringly on Edward’s lower back.

« I’m good, » Edward is slurring a little, pushing his forehead into the pillow. « It’s good, keep… Please. » He brokenly sighs, pushing his hips back into Thompson’s finger.

Soon enough, Thompson’s middle finger is fully inside Edward, and the brunet’s is melting, purring into his pillow soft encouragements to keep going.

« That feels… so good, » he mewls, « I feel so full, God, Thompson… More ? » He phrases it like a question more than a plea, as if Thompson could ever refuse him anything, ever.

« Yeah, kitten, I’ve got you. » Now it’s Thompson’s turn to swallow, and he curls his fingers, slowly, watching the rise of Edward’s back as he breathes in, deeply. He’s not trying to locate the brunet’s sweet spot, not yet, for it would be too overwhelming right away.Instead, he helps Edward getting accustomed to the feeling of being penetrated, moved into. He’s tight, but Thompson is nothing but a patient lover, and he unhurriedly works his finger in and out, until the slide is easier, and Edward’s breath is smooth and swallow. Thompson grapples for the oil bottle, that he left uncapped next to him, and upturn it right above Edward’s ass, letting some more drip onto his heated skin, making the man under him jump a little. The thick oil slides right between Edward’s cheeks, pooling around Thompson’s finger. He screws his hand sideways, turning in an anti-clockwise motion the finger inside his partner. Edward squirm, a tiny moan escaping him. Like this, Thompson can move his wrist more easily, and he starts to gently fuck the younger man, setting a quicker rhythm than before, but still not as fast as he could go, as he _will_ go later tonight, with his hips.

Edward is panting now, pushing back into the sheriff.

« Fff-Fuck, that feels good. » he moans, trying to twist his hips to get more of Thompson’s finger. When his ass lifts, Thompson gets a glimpse of his cock, making a mess of the soft cotton of the pillow under it. He’s leaking precum steadily now, and little twitches makes it jumps cutely. He also sees Edward reaches down, but Thompson catches him.

« Don’t touch yourself. Wanna make you come on my cock. » He rasps, twisting his hand and pushing his fingers sharply inside the warmth of Edward’s body, who yelps, but obediently retracts his hand.

« Good boy, so good for me. » Thompson purrs, craning his neck to nuzzle into Edward’s back. He feels the shudder that dances along the spine under his nose, and grins open mouthed against sweaty skin. He files that away for later. Edward _is_ a sucker for authority after all, a real people pleaser. God, he’s so wonderful. Thompson presses his cheek to his partner’s back, closing his eyes. Fuck, his chest feels tight in the best of ways, his stomach squirming with delight. Edward’s sharp whine and impatient jerk of his hips bring Thompson back to the present.

« Please, Thompson, don’t make me beg… » Edwards pants, and Thompson looks up at him, licking his lips. The cropped short hair on the brunet’s nape is damp with sweat, and one of his hand is buried in the mop of tangled brown strands atop his head. He’s visibly shivering, thighs quaking with the effort to keep himself upright. Thompson hums like he’s considering his demand, hand twisting and pressing his finger hard inside Edward once more. Edwards shouts, his entire body jolting.

« I dunno, darling, hearin’ you beg sounds like a _fantastic_ idea. » he drawls, and feels his lips stretch in a shit eating grin as Edward whips his head around, glaring. The detective opens his mouth, surely to retort something witty, but Thompson beats him to the punch by pressing his index finger next to the one already buried in Edward’s ass. He barely pushes it in, mindful not to rush nor hurt his partner, but the way Edward collapses back onto the bed is a reward in itself.

« You’re lucky I’m feeling generous tonight. » The sheriff chuckles, kissing Edward’s shoulder as the second finger starts to push in, slowly. Edward’s relaxed enough that it goes in smoothly, though. The British bristles a little, but before Thompson can stop and checks on him, he scoffs.

« Generous my fucking ass, you’ve been teasing me for hours, you absolute bag of dicks. »

Thompson barks a taken aback laugh, and he has to stop moving his hand, much to Edward’s dismay. Thompson’s still laughing, forehead pressed to the other man’s shoulder.

« Hours! » he gasps out, shaking his head. « Gold, it’s been maybe twenty minutes. »

« That you’ve been fingering me! You already forgot how you nearly banged me through my trousers against the wall earlier ? _And_ how you’ve been touching me _all over_ as we were kissing even before that ? »

Thompson chuckles. « The wall thing was pretty hot, though, loved the way you immediately hooked your pretty legs around me when I lifted you. Didn’t hear you complain much. »

Edward glares at him again, cheeks so red they give off heat, Thompson can feel it even from where he is.

« Thompson, I’ve been dying for this since the other night. When you… you know. When you sat me on my desk and rubbed against me. Please, I feel like I’m going to lose my mind. » Edwards pleads, shoulders slumping. Thompson kisses his neck, sucks a bruise into it as he speaks, releasing the skin with an audible pop when Edward frowns at him.

« You’re the one who fell asleep that night, ‘would have popped your cherry right there on your desk if you hadn’t. » He teases, but his smile falls when he sees Edward’s face. He looks desperate, and he’s so flushed Thompson wonders if he’s going to actually faint. Edward bites his lower lip, and there’s budding frustrated tears at the corner of his eyes.

« Thompson, » he murmurs, voice weak and rough, turning his head so his nose bumps into the sheriff’s. « Please… I want you, so, so, so bloody much. I know you don’t want to hurt me, but I promise I’m not made of porcelain either. Look how ready I am for you. » He punctuates this with a shift of his hips, pushing back into Thompson’s forgotten hand, thus taking the second finger all the way to the hilt in one swift motion. They both gasp, but Edward doesn’t let Thompson move back, pins him in place with his burning gaze and with the way his face nuzzle into his, foreheads pressed together.

« Love, darling, please. Please, Ridgemont… » he murmurs again, lips barely moving against Thompson’s, and this time, it’s the sheriff’s turn to feel a shudder racks through him, so violent his entire frame shakes. The use of his given name feels like smoldering iron on his skin, and he jerks, tilting his head enough so he can properly kiss Edward on the lips. Edward licks into his mouth, moaning, and Thompson can feels his ass tighten around his fingers. He moves them, suddenly remembering he’s two fingers deep into this wonderful, delicious man, and Edward gasps again, releasing his lips. Thompson stares at him like he’s the moon and the stars and the sun all in one, and Edward grins at him, though it’s wobbly at the corner.

« Fuck me, lover. Fuck me good and make me scream, make me _yours_. » he purrs, swaying his hips to take Thompson’s fingers even deeper.

Thompson can’t take it anymore.

He kneels back up, free hand pushing Edward forward so he presents himself even more, which the brunet happily does, arching his back so far it should hurt, but he does it like it’s second nature, which, Thompson starts to suspect, is. Edward Gold was made for sex, made for fucking, and more importantly, Thompson is ready to bet his head on it, Edward Gold is made for him, for his cock to press deep inside and mark him in the most primal, animalistic way.

« Fuck, fuck! » he swears, gritting his teeth. He tests the give of Edward’s hole by spreading his fingers just enough, and when he’s satisfied with Edward’s happy moan and the sufficient softness of the ring of muscle, starts fucking him in earnest. Edward’s reaction is immediate, mouth falling open on a silent moan and eyes widening. His voice comes back to him after a couple well timed trusts, tearing from his throat in a scratchy whine. His hands claw at the pillows around him, struggling at first to find the best rhythm to push back his hips in time with Thompson’s fingers. He finally falls into it, pushing back as Thompson pushes forward, rolling those amazing hips back into the sheriff’s hand, back arching and bowing with each wave of his body. He’s soon fucking himself on Thompson’s fingers with undying enthusiasm, and he’s not shy to voice his satisfaction.

« Oh God! Thompson, fuck, so fucking… » he swallows, gasps, lets out a moan so close to an actual yell it makes Thompson’s cock twitch and drop more precum on the bedsheet between his knees. Edward doesn’t stop babbling. « So fucking amazing, love, that feels so good, God— Never thought it’d feel that good, bloody hell, Ah! Don’t stop, please, don’t stop… Nnnh, I want more, are you going to give me more ? » he looks back at Thompson, star eyed, pink mouth open. There’s some drool pooling at the corner of his lips.

« Yeah, ‘m gonna give you more, honey, don’t you worry. » Thompson growls low in his throat, punctuating his words with a quick succession of sharp thrusts. That’s when he does it. He curls his finger just so, knowing very well where to look. He knows immediately when he found it, with the way Edward just straight up _screams_. He immediately slaps one hand on his own mouth, eyes so wide they look about to fall off his skull. He tries to look back to Thompson, but fails as the sheriff presses his sweet spot again, rubbing nearly mercilessly into it. His elbows give out, letting him face-plant in the pillows. He’s free to shout some more, muffled into the cotton like he is. He can hear Thompson’s half swear, half chuckle from behind him, a feat since he’s nearly deaf with the sound of his blood rushing to his ears. He manages to tear his face from the fabric, pushing his cheek into it instead, looking up and sideway toward the man towering over him. « What… What was that ? Christ, Thompson, do it again, come on, _please_. »

Thompson does it again.

Edwards shoves his fingers on his own mouth to muffle himself.

He’s fully drooling now, thick strings of saliva stretching from his mouth to the cotton underneath him. His jaw goes slack as his noises quiets down to soft whines and whimpers, index and middle fingers still hooked into the lower set of his teeth, tongue lolling out in between the digits.

He looks filthy. Absolutely debauched. The tears from earlier are back, from sheer pleasure this time and one roll down his burning cheek. He’s trying to speak, pitiful muffled whines of « More, more, more, Thompson, more » and his eyes are so beautiful, shining in the candle light and so full of want, need, adoration and more.

Thompson is riveted.

He kneels up, settling himself right behind Edward, and while still fucking him with his two fingers, grabs the brunet’s hip with his free hand, helping him move back and forth and guiding him on his fingers. He rubs purposefully his cock along the crack of Edward’s ass, purpling head catching against his rim and the fingers buried within. Edward’s voice pitches up from under his own fingers and he pushes back brutally, asking for it like a bitch in heat. Thompson thinks he’s going to come from the sight alone. He looks down, the hand on Edward’s hip steadying him enough so he can press his ring finger along the other two. There’s no resistance with how worked up Edward is, but Thompson wants him to be stretched enough. Edward, for his part, doesn’t share Thompson’s opinions. He tears his fingers from his mouth, fisting his hand and thumping once, hard, on the mattress next to him.

« GOD—fucking damNIT, Thompson!! I don’t need more fingers! » he almost snarls, teeth bared in unhinged, frustrated lust. It’s Thompson’s turn to swallow, and he nearly fumbles with the oil, pouring some more on Edward’s hole as he presses all three of his fingers all the way in.

« Hold on, sugar, h-hold on, fuck. I’m pretty big and three fingers isn’t too much of a stretch. » he pants, left hand returning to Edward’s hip, trying to reign in the wild tempo of the detective’s probables efforts to do something as impossible a fuck himself through Thompson's fingers directly to his cock.

« I _know_ you have a thick cock! That’s why I want you to _put it. In me. NOW._ » Edward grits his teeth, punctuating each of his last words with a backward shove of his ass. When that doesn’t work, he slumps down, defeated. His voice slips back into the whimpering notes of earlier. « Come on, big guy, give me that gorgeous cock, you said it yourself, I’m _gagging_ for it, remember ? Why don’t you just fuck me ? You don’t want to ? You don’t want to feel me around you ? Come on, lover, please, please, _please_ … » he sucks in a breath, and there’s more tears rolling down his cheeks, overwhelmed with pleasure and want. 

Edward Gold is going to be the death of Ridgemont Thompson.

« Baby… » Thompson gasps, leaning forward to kiss Edward’s cheek, his temple. Edward turns his head the best he can into the affection, gulping air with soft pleading noises.

« Of course I wanna fuck you, doll, fuck, I don’t think I ever wanted to fuck someone so badly… »

« Then why— »

« …And that’s _exactly_ why I wanna make sure I won’t hurt you when I do, because I’m not sure I can stay level headed once I’m balls deep inside you. Shit, Gold. ‘m gonna fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to walk tomorrow. » Thompson breathes, and Edward laughs, watery and rough around the edges.

« I sure fucking hope so, Thompson, after all this. » he says, tilting his hips to make sure the meaning of “this” comes across. Thompsons laughs as well, rubbing his nose against Edward’s sweat-soaked temple. He thinks, dimly, that he just might be in love.

He does take the time to finger fuck Edward a little more, rewarding his wait with a few well timed press to his prostate, relishing in the bucks and moans and swears the brunet produces in return. But, with a pleased sigh from Edward, he does finally take his fingers out.

« Goddamn, » pants Edward, « I feel so fucking open. » He cranes his neck, as if trying to see his own hole, and Thompson smiles, reaching once more for the oil.

« You sort of are, lamb. » he drawls, dribbling the liquid in his palm and awkwardly recapping it. Edward makes a noise as the back of his throat, and reaches back, tracing his rim with delicate, tentative fingers. Thompson’s breath hitches in his chest. He wraps his wet hand around his cock, strokes gently as he watches Edward curiously sinks his own fingers inside himself without any kind of resistance, and make a small little happy noise at the back of his throat.

« Holy shit. » Thompson groans, his entire body alight with the contact on his long neglected cock and by the vision in front of him. Edward retrieves his hand, looking back to his partner, dark chocolate eyes immediately falling to the head of his cock peeking through the tight circle of his closed fist.

« You look so hard, God. » he says hungrily, and he has the nerves to lick his lips before biting into the rosy flesh of his lower lip, eyes flicking up to Thompson’s.

« Yeah » The sheriff groans, losing himself in his hand and into Edward’s eyes for a moment, hips bucking. « ‘M so fucking hard for you, sweetheart. Gonna fuck you good, promise. » he pants, doubling over with a sharp grunt.

« Then… » Under him, Edward slides down, arching his back and presenting his ass. His face is turned sideway, cheek pressed into his rumpled pillow, and his arms are tucked under him, elbows at his ribs and hands neatly parked under his chin. He looks like a cat, Thompson thinks, a little lightheaded. Edward smiles, warm and bright and his face looks like the sun itself with the way the candle light bounce off the sweat on his forehead and temples, the tip of his nose, the wet lines of spit on his lips and around his mouth.

« If you’d be so inclined, Sheriff Thompson. » he purrs, arching his hips just so, just a little more, and the slope of his back is so gorgeous Thompson wants to stop everything and grab some paper to sketch it. He doubts Edward will be really happy with delaying the main event of the night even for one more second, though.

Thompson shuffles forward, parting Edward’s thighs with a gentle nudge of his knee. « Open up those gorgeous legs a bit more for me, sugardoll. » he croons, both of his hands sliding up and down Edward’s back, ass, and hips. The brunet complies, further digging his back and Thompson can’t resist pressing both his thumbs into the divots are the base of Edward’s spine. He can feel knotted muscles there, consequence of long sitting session hunched over a desk, and he presses harder, pulling a grunt from the man under him. He settles behind Edward, both of his knees nicely slotted between the other’s. His cock rubs against the brunet’s balls, and they both moan. Thompson grabs his cock again, rubbing the head on Edward’s hole, spreading oil and precum. He can’t resist teasing some more, always loved it, and by far Edward’s his favorite lover to torment.

« Thomp— Nnhhhhgggod… » slurs Edward, closing his eyes. Thompson lets the head of his dick catch on Edward’s rim, not quite pushing in. Each of Edward’s ass cheeks are in his hands, and he presses outward, looking down at how exposed Edward is, how debauched and wanting he is. His hole is red from the fingering, wet from the oil, and Thompson only has to use his thumb to push down the head of his cock, letting it pop inside Edward in a smooth slide.

Finally, God, finally, Thompson slides his cock inside Edward.

Someone is shaking, but he’s not sure which one of them.

Edward’s mouth falls open, wide and wet, and Thompson’s brows draw upward. Even after all this preparation, Edward feels so _tight_ , burning and velvety around his cock. Even though, despite the maddening tightness, he spent so much time fingering open his lover that he’s able to bottom up in one go, albeit slow and gentle. He stops there, skinny hips pressing into the soft flesh of Edward’s ass, and hopes there will be bruises here by tomorrow.

He has to catch his breath before speaking. He’s trying to stay collected, but Edward’s… everything, is making it hard.

« How does it feel ? » he asks, trying not to shift his hips too much, and sort of failing. Edward reopens his eyes, sucking a breath in.

« So full. » he breathes, and he shifts a little as well, testing the waters. Seemingly liking what he feels, because he pushes back some more against Thompson’s hips. « God, you feel really big. » he laughs, and Thompson’s caresses the back of his head. He still doesn’t move, watching Edward carefully.

« It feels really good. » he says, pushing his skull back into Thompson’s palm and looking up at him. « I love feeling you so deep. I feel like I can feel your cock here, » he says, and one of his hand snakes down, presses on his lower stomach. « So big I can feel you from outside. » he purrs, and Thompson swears loudly.

« Christ, Gold, who the fuck put such a dirty mouth on you ? I’m seriously starting to think you’re not a virgin at all. » Edward laughs, but his giggles dissolve into whining gasps as Thompson readjusts his grip on his hips, pulling out gently.

« I promise I am, though. Or, you know. Was. » he manages to chuckle, eyes back to following his partner’s face. Thompson presses forward, moaning. Edward wriggles under him. « Does it feel good for you, too ? » he asks, with something akin to demureness. Thompson hums lowly, nodding. Pulls back, presses forward, slowly.

« Yeah, God, yeah. You feel so fucking amazing, dove. » He starts moving faster, hips falling with ease in the familiar rhythm. Edward’s loudly panting by now, and so is he. The bed is starting to rock, old wood creaking in a very recognizable pattern. No way the landlady isn’t hearing this, Thompson thinks with a smirk.

« Ngh— H-harder, please, fuck me harder. » Edward moans, spreading his legs even more. Thompson delivers, rocking his hips with renewed force into his beautiful partner and lover. It’s a steady rhythm, nothing too fast yet, but each thrusts are deep, purposeful. Edward’s voice is climbing the octaves, delighted little _Yes_ , _More_ , and _Thompson!_ falling from his red bitten lips.

« God, » He groans, crumbling a little more into himself, and by now his spine _gotta_ hurt, but he takes it like it’s nothing, « I can feel you _everywhere_ , I fucking love it, love your cock, darling. » he says, panting a little faster. « Give it to me, Thompson. Remember, not made of glass. »

Thompson grunts, angles his hips and grazes Edward’s sweet spot. Edward shouts, entire body seizing as if he had been electrocuted. « Yeah, kitten. ‘M gonna give it to you. You ready ? »

Edward scoffs, melting back into the sheriff. « I was ready three hours ago. »

Thompson laughs, grips the brunet’s hips harder, pulls out all the way until only the head of his cock is still inside, and slams back in, _hard_.

Edward’s scream of pleasure is the most beautiful sound he ever heard. It also doesn’t stop.

The crescendo of the British’s voice is only rivaled by the loud thumping of the headboard on the wall. Thompson doesn’t stop either. He’s done teasing, done making sure Edward’s feeling good. He obviously is. Now is the time to give him what he wants, what they both want, so desperately, have been wanting since months now. He fucks Edward hard, deep, fast. And Edward, gorgeous, smart, devilish Edward, pushes back into him with as much frenzy as Thompson gives him. Both his hands have slid down under him and are now gripping the inside of his thighs, wrists framing his weeping cock, trapped between his belly and the sheets. He’s now nearly laying flat on the bed as Thompson plows into him. He keeps himself spread open like this, fingers denting the flesh, and that’s the hottest thing Thompson ever had the honour to witness.

« Fucking hell, Edward,» Thompson moans, hips snapping up. « You’re so fucking gorgeous, darlin’, turn me on so bad. ‘M so fucking lucky. » he pants, fingers slipping from Edward’s hips. They’re sweating so much. The air is stifling hot and the candles do nothing to help that. It does look lovely on the detective, though, pale skin glistening in the low light. He’s rocking with each of Thompson’s thrusts, face back to be buried in his pillows, muffling his noises. That won’t do.

Reaching up, Thompson hooks his left hand on Edward’s left shoulder, pulling him back, back onto his cock, and back from the fabric smothering his cries. Edward jerks his head backward, shouting something close to Thompson’s name.

« Lemme hear you, dove. » Thompson purrs, hips circling, making Edward tremble under him. « Wanna hear your pretty voice call my name, telling me you’re mine. That’s what you wanted, right, lover ? To have me claim you as mine, right ? »

Edward’s answer is immediate, whining high pitched and breathy: « Yes, God, yes! Oh, fuck, _please_ , Thompson, I’m already…Ah... » A pause, and Edward bows his neck, hiding his face from his partner. « …I’m already so ruined for anyone else. » he finishes, barely a whisper. Thompson stops abruptly, eye wide as he stares down at the other man. He can see that the tip of Edward’s ears are burning red, twice as much as they were before, and he’s shivering, tremors racking through the hourglass of his frame in rapid succession.

Thompson pulls out.

It takes him great effort to leaves the perfect tight heat of Edward’s body, but he manages so, while Edward’s head shots up and backward, wide pleading eyes directed at the sheriff.

« N-no, don’t stop, why did you pull out ? » he exclaims, frantically pushing back toward Thompson, who only grunts and sit back on his heels, taking Edward by the hips to fall back with him. Edward comes willingly, though he’s calling Thompson’s name desperately, hands scrambling to try and touch the blonde the best he can. « Thompson, please, come back, need you, need… »

« Hold on, b-baby, I’ve got you, I’ve got you. » Thompson pants, manhandling Edward to spin around and pushing him on his back, parting his legs and wrapping them around his waist. Edward seems to catch up and there’s a happy noise tearing from his throat as he tilts his pelvis up, bowing his back in a curve as his hands come up to Thompson’s neck and tucks his knees neatly against the sheriff’s top ribs. Thompson folds into him, looking between their legs as he guides himself back into that wonderful heat, snapping his hips forward to plunge the deepest he can go in one motion. Edward moans, loud and beautiful, head tilting back, inviting neck on display. Thompson sucks on it, bites and licks and kisses all flesh he can reach, mumbling into flushed skin.

« So good, kitten, you’re so fucking good, God, you’re not the only one ruined forever here… » He pants, and it’s true, he knows it’s true, never can he go back to anyone else after tasting Edward’s mouth, the sweat on his back, after hearing his own name in his voice, and his sweet moans and whimpers, can never go back after lounging on the sofa with a bottle of whiskey while the fire is crackling and Edward is looking at him from over his book, eyes glittering with the moving lights and smiling like his whole world was reduced to only this moment.

For Thompson, it certainly was.

Edward is nearly folded in half, his heels pressing against Thompson’s shoulder blades impatiently, pulling him closer, closer, his arms winding around the dirty blonde's neck and and shoulders and kissing him like his life depended on it. It’s Edward’s turn to pull Thompson’s bottom lip between his teeth when he pulls back, making Thompson keen, before sucking on it lovingly and only releasing it to bury his face into his lover’s neck.

« Harder, Thompson, come on, w-wanna feel you deeper! » he whimpers, spreading his thighs farther, allowing Thompson to press closer, nearly impossibly so, seemingly melting their skins together, becoming one. Thompson’s honestly fine with that. He kisses Edward back with fervent vigor, hips speeding up. Edward is moaning into his mouth, unless it’s himself moaning ? He can’t tell anymore, head buzzing with the smooth heat around his cock, Edward’s nails digging into the nape of his neck, his knees pressing up into his ribs. God, he’s close, he can tell by the tingle at the base of his spine, in his pelvis, the shaking of his own thighs, struggling to support himself as he fucks harder into Edward.

« Thompson! » the brunet screams, gasping out of the kiss, « I-I’m, oh God, I’m so— So close, don’t stop now, I’m gonna…! Fuck! Oh my God, you’re… You’re going to make me come, I’m gonna come! »

Thompson bares his teeth. Edward makes him feral in his arousal in a way no one ever did before. He straightens up, pulling in a slippery grip the backs of Edward’s knees to push them down until they press into Edward’s shoulders. Fuck, he’s so flexible, thanks to regular boxing and stretching and keeping in shape by running after suspects in the streets. Thompson’s so grateful he could cry as he watches Edward pliantly fold in half, knees by the ears and feet up in the air, ass jutted out just enough that Thompson can fuck into them harder than he was before. Using his grip on Edward’s thighs, digging his fingers in for better purchase, he pistons his hips, determined to make his enthusiast lover come first. The position makes everything tighter, and Edward’s shrieks shows how pleasurable it is to him as well. God, Thompson wants to fuck him all night.

« Yeah, fuck, baby, fuck, I’mma gonna make you come, you gonna come like a good boy on my cock, don’tcha ? You love it, I can feel ya all tight and shit around my dick, Jesus Christ, you feel so fucking amazing, kitten. » He growls, punctuating his words with harsh snap of his hips and yes, Edward is going to have bruises on his ass at this rate. Something purrs in delight inside Thompson’s chest at the idea.

« Yes, God, yes! Love it, love your big cock, love… » Edward bites his lip so hard he might bleed, not long for another shouts part his lips back open before continuing to babble. « Love it so much, Christ, fuck me hard, mark me inside, ‘m gonna cum so hard for you, please, _please_!! Don’t stop, _don’t stop_ …! »

It’s going to end at some point though, and soon, if the sweat pouring down Thompson’s nose and dripping in flailing droplets onto Edward’s skin is any indication.

Thompson gives a valiant last push, jamming the head of his cock into Edward’s sweet spot, and Edward comes, body snapping tight like a bowstring, trying to arch despite being utterly trapped under the weight of Thompson’s body. His throat seems to seize for a second, before the loudest scream he produced all evening tears through. He comes untouched in thick, long ropes of white splattering on his stomach, chest and even chin, eyes rolling back to the back of his skull. Thompson fucks him through it, though at a slower pace, slowing down and down until the last of cum left Edward’s twitching cock in weak dribbles, before finally resting to a stop, still buried deep.

Only the sound of their panting and Edward’s weak moans comes from them for a few moments.

« God… » The brunet sighs, brushing his hand through his sweat matted hair. He looks so beautiful, Thompson feels that flutters in his stomach again. « That was amazing. » He grins up at Thompson, who smiles back.

« It really was, doll. You’re amazing. » He purrs, and Edward wiggles, preening under the praise. His squirming make Thompson gasps and bend over, sensitive cock still buried in that warm heat. He makes to pull out, sighing, but Edward traps him between his legs, quick as a sparrow to wrap them around Thompson’s lanky torso.

« What are you doing ? Don’t you want to come ? » Edward inquires, eyes curious as he pushes himself on his elbows to look at his partner. Thompson kisses the inside of Edward’s left knee, nuzzling into it, trying to ignore the angry demanding pulsing of his cock. He really, really needs to come. In the next three minutes, if possible.

« Of course I do, love, I’mma gonna jerk off to finish myself, you wanna watch? Or maybe give a hand? » He grins at Edward, sure the brunet will jump on the occasion to put his hands on his cock. Instead, he’s met with Edward’s pursed lips and furrowed brows.

« Don’t you want to come inside me ? » he asks, tilting his head, and Thompson groans. This man is _absolutely_ going to be the death of him, he’s counting on it.

« Darlin’, that sounds fucking amazing, but I’m not ‘bout gonna overfuck you right after your first orgasm on a cock, _and_ make you scrap cum outta you in the bath later. Trust me, it’s not especially pleasant. » Edward does wince at that, but his legs don’t budge.

« Please ? » he says softly, lashes low and all doe eyed, his wet mouth taking on a pouty touch. Thompson curses.

« Edward, come on… Be a good boy and listen to me ? »

Edward visibly shivers and Thompson smirks. Glaring, Edward lets his legs fall from around Thompson, who finally pulls out, gently pressing the pad of his thumb around Edward’s hole to check for any injuries. Satisfied with what he feels, and with the tiny whine coming from Edward at the contact, he sits back on his heels and wraps his hand around his dick with a relieved sigh. His arousal waned some in the last minute, and he’s not as close to the edge as he was earlier, but he’s confident he can get there pretty quickly, especially with Edward letting his thighs fall apart like this, all cum splattered, inviting and looking at him like Thompson's a five courses meal and he’s starving. He’s even licking his teeth, hungrily staring at Thompson’s cock. The Sheriff chuckles breathily, hands speeding up.

« You’re a fucking real sex demon, you know that ? Are you sure you’re not actually an incubus or something ? » he jokes, free hand caressing Edward’s knee and calf.

« You look pretty fine to me, doesn’t seem like you lost energy at all. » Edward shoots back, brilliant smile on display. Thompson chokes a little on his laugh, letting his head hang low. His hips are minutely twitching, pushing his cock into his hand, as he feels the build up climbing again. It’s no match for Edward’s velvety insides, for sure, but it’ll make do. They have all the time in the world. A few minutes pass, spent in the sounds of Thompson’s panting.

« You look so good. » Edward purrs after a little while, extending his left leg to rub it against Thompson’s flank, and Thompson laughs.

« Trying flattery now ? »

« You ass, I’m complimenting you, I really think you’re… ah… Real handsome.

Thompson's ears prick up at the soft sound Edward just let out. He also feels him shift, and when he looks up, he chokes again. Edward’s touching himself, cheeks flushed back to bright red, and sure enough, his cock is hard again. He’s lazily stroking himself, eyes never leaving Thompson’s face as the sheriff huffs, screwing his eyes tight.

« Edward… » he pleads, voice whining and God, he doesn’t remember the last time he whined in bed. Several years, at least.

« I’m all fired up and ready for another round, you know. » Edward purrs again, arching a little to expose himself, his hand not occupied with teasing himself grabbing the headboard above him, and he nestles half of his face in the crook of it, still looking sideways at his partner.

« Look, I promise I’m ready. » he adds, his hand wet with cum falling down to his still lose hole and circling it, once, twice, before slowly pushing his fingers inside. He moans, eyes fluttering closed. « God, that feels nice. See ? No pain. Come on lover, come back inside me ? Fuck me until you come. I’m not gonna last anyway. » he drawls, arching some more, and Thompson’s weak, but he’s only a man with a hard dick and a gorgeous willing lover begging for it in front of him, after all.

He scrambles forward, lying on top of Edward who hums happily, wrapping his legs back around him.

He pushes back inside, and it’s heaven. Thompson groans, hips shaking. Edward stiffens for a fraction of second, but soon relaxes under the sheriff, purring as he starts being fucked once more.

« So good, » he groans, letting go of his cock to grab the headboard with both hands now. Thompson hums in agreement, face buried in Edward’s neck. He’s blindly fucking him now, only interested in chasing his orgasm, spurred by Edward’s gentle murmurs in his ear.

« Come on, Thompson, you made me feel so good, you took such good care of me… Now use me, fuck me, wanna feel you come inside, I promise I want it, I want it so bad, come on, darling, beloved… »

Thompson shudders, guts tight. He buries his face harder into Edward’s neck, trying to disappear into him or else he feels like he’s going to explose from the feeling taking roots in his chest. He’s moaning freely now, breathy little « huh » with each punch forward of his hips. Edward’s hands are roaming his back, from his neck to his shoulders to his ass, that he takes ahold of and hold on tight, guiding Thompson’s thrusts into him. Their cheeks press together, and Edward nudges Thompson with his nose, asking for a kiss that the sheriff gladly gives.

« Fuck, ‘m gonna cum, Edward… » Thompson mumbles into the brunet’s mouth, who nods eagerly. 

« Do it, do it, I want it. » he whispers, pressing his hips up into the blonde’s.

« Yeah, » grunts Thompson, moving faster, the headboard is thumping again against the wall and he thinks, very distantly, about the landlady again. He braces himself on his hands, looking down at Edward, who glows, radiates lights from his flushed skin, bright eyes and open mouth in a panting smile. Thompson struggle to keep his one good eye open, he wants to watch.

« Touch yourself, dove, doubt you can come alone again, and ’m gonna come soon.» he pants, and Edward nods, reaching down to stroke himself. He does it in time with Thompson’s thrusting, moaning louder now.

The sight is enough for Thompson to topple over the edge, barking a sharp cry as he comes. His hips give a weak couple trusts more before he freezes, back arched, pressed deep inside Edward, who’s jerking off in earnest now, eyes screwed shut as he’s whimpering.

« Fuck, I feel it… Oh, Fuck, fuck…I feel you cumming inside me… » he moans, tilting his head back. Thompson shakes, he feels it too, the way Edward is tightening around him in rhythm with the way his cock twitches, spurting come deep inside his lover. He relaxes as his orgasm finally crests over, coming down from a high he didn’t experience in years. Edward is moaning weakly, and his hand working his cock in a desperate frenzy. He’s panting so hard he’s nearly wheezing, and Thompson furrows his brows.

« Baby…? » he asks, and Edward shakes his head : « I’m good, I just… Need a bit more, just a bit… please… »

Thompson nods, picking up the movement of his hips and wincing at how sensitive his still half hard cock is. It’s enough for Edward though, the sharp edge of this side of too much making his skin aflame. His other hand twist in Thompson’s hair, who lowers his face close to Edward’s, hips still moving gently in slow but deep, hard strokes.

« You’re doing so well, babydoll… So, so good for me, yes, come on, come for me, sugar, there you go, there you go… I’ve got you, pet, I’ve got you. » Thompson knows he’s babbling, he can’t help it. But apparently, his impossibility to restrain from running his dirty mouth is what Edward needs, giving him that extra nudge to come as well, pushing his hips back into Thompson’s and letting out a single shout as he milks his cock.

His second orgasm is far weaker than the first one, only a small amount of cum trickles out from between his fingers, adding to the first layer of cum from earlier. He keeps going until his whole body stops twitching, Thompson’s loving hands petting him in long strokes from armpit to hip on both sides of his quivering torso. His whole frame finally relaxes, melting back into the mattress. They kiss, both humming into it, and Thompson makes to pull out once again but Edward blocks him once more with his heels.

« Stay…? Just a bit longer. » Edward murmurs, looking up hopefully at the man above him. Thompson sighs, but it’s with an undercurrent of laugh, and he slumps back down, making Edward huff under the weight. Edward’s fingers are skimming along his back, drawing mindless pattern as their breathings slows.

« That was…wonderful. » Edward finally speaks up, burying a bit more into his pillows, seemingly wanting to curl into Thompson. « Thank you. »

« I should be the one thanking you, lover. That was indeed fucking wonderful.» Thompson responds, catching one of Edward’s hand to press a kiss to the palm. Thin, long fingers cup his face, the tips grazing his sweaty sideburns. Edward smiles proudly, teeth bared.

« Yeah ? I was good ? »

« You were _so_ _good,_ kitten, » Thompson purrs, leaning forward to kiss the detective. « Fucking stellar. » Edward beams, obviously preening. Thompson smiles fondly at him, bumping their noses together. 

The moment is somewhat broken by the gasp Edward suddenly releases as Thompson’s cock finally slip out of him, now soft and very wet from his own cum. The sheriff sits back, looking at his spend starting to ooze from Edward’s hole. The brunet is leaning forward too, ever curious about everything, and makes a sounds half surprised, half pleased when he sees the mess.

« Gosh, there’s so much. » he says, surveying the wet spot growing on the sheets. Thompson hums, unfolding his long legs from under him to stand up.

« Told you that’d be nasty. Hold on, I’ll get you something to clean up. » he says, walking toward the living area. Edward hums, still looking intently between his legs.

« I don’t know, it’s pretty arousing, if you ask me. » he finally says, raising his voice so Thompson can hear him over the sound of running water at the other side of the flat. He hears a sputter and smiles to himself. Thompson comes back with a wet cloth and red cheeks.

« You’re insatiable, you know that ? What am I going to do with you ? » he shakes his head, sitting back down next to the British. « Lie back down, and raise your hips. » he instructs, and Edward does so, always trusting when it comes to Thompson giving directives. The sheriff swipes gently the crack of his ass, his hole, his cock and balls, mindful of the sensitive flesh, then finally his torso and chin. Edward sighs, looking at the ceiling. The silence is companionable, and he’s content lying there as Thompson takes care of him. As Thompson is finishing his task, the brunet looks back at him.

« Can we take a bath ? I’m sticky all over and I don’t want to sleep like this. »

« ‘Course, sweetheart. Let’s go. Can you stand ? » Thompson asks as he himself raises to his feet, offering a hand toward his partner. Edward makes a move to sit at the edge of the bed, testing the waters.

« I think so. » He takes Thompson’s hand nonetheless, pushing himself to his feet. He wobbles a little, knees shaking but manages to keep steady. He laughs, squeezing the sheriff’s hand in his. « I think you broke me. Your cock broke me. » He moans in faux despair, and Thompson snorts loud enough to hurt his nasal cavity.

« Right, Mister “I want you to keep fucking me with your big cock until I cry”. Where’s that bravado now, mmh ? » he mocks, guiding Edward with a hand on his lower back to the bathroom. Edward looks back at him, and there’s something animal in his eyes, nearly amber as they reflect the living room’s fireplace.

« I didn’t ask you “until I cried”. Though, you could try it next time. » he offers, teeth glinting in the same light. Thompson stares at him, dumbfounded.

« You’re really something, Detective Gold. » he grunts for the second time this evening, slapping said detective’s ass as it passes in front of him. Edward yelps and jumps forward, clasping his bum, and turns his head to narrow his eyes at the sheriff, who only smirks.

« Yeah, I haven’t forgotten about that, little minx. I heard you asking for more of that. » Edward’s cheeks are red, but he smiles coyly.

« I’m looking forward to it, then. » he purrs, sauntering to the bath area, leaving Thompson in the dust, mouth agape, behind him.

The bath is a very nice affair, all in all. Edward wants to soak in hot water for a while, but refuses to part from Thompson too long, arguing that “they both need a wash and it’d be a waste of water to heat two tubs anyway”, which. He’s not wrong.

They washed right after climbing into the tub, and Thompson patiently helped Edward to clear out the rest of his cum from his hole, snorting at the face the brunet made. Afterward, Edward straddled Thompson’s lap and scrubbed his sweaty hair for him. He did frown and might have pouted a little when the sheriff declined to take off his eyepatch, but let it slide, for this time. He’s tired and endorphines are running high in his system, and all he wants is to pamper his lover before they curl in bed. They kissed, and kissed again when it was Thompson’s turn to wash Edward’s hair, before moving to his body, kissing along the path his hands were mapping with soap. Edward returned the favor, and now they simply bask in each other’s presence, Thompson’s chest cushioning Edward’s back as they’re lying down and relaxing in the hot water. Candles had been lit around this room too, for Edward forgot to pay the gas again, and the atmosphere is soft and cozy. It started to rain outside, the hint of a summer thunderstorm on its tail. Thompson has his mouth pressed to the back of Edward’s neck, eyes closed. Edward’s humming a song, tapping the rhythm of it on his knees. Due to the couple inches he has on his partner, he had to slouch down to avoid smothering him into his shoulder blades, thus making the middles of his legs juts way more from the water they usually would. He’s comfortable, though, and wouldn’t trade his place for anything in the world. They doesn’t speak much, apart from a couple random niceties, and Edward thinking sometimes aloud about their current case, which make Thompson groans into the British’s skin.

« For the love of everything that is Holy, Gold, please learn to not think about work when we’re at home. » he grumbles, and Edward kept looking forward to hide how giddy the fact that Thompson referred to his flat as « home » made him.

The living room fire is nearly dead when Thompson notices Edward is dozing off, head tilted back onto the sheriff’s shoulder.

« Come on, darling, let’s get you to bed. » he murmurs, helping Edward to sit up. The water is starting to get lukewarm anyway, and Thompson’s dying to lay in fresh sheets himself. Which reminds him, shit, he really should change the sheets for Edward.

He might have said that out loud, because Edward turns to him. « You’re not sleeping with me ? »

Thompson blinks at him.

Up until now, from the day he arrived in England, he always had slept on the sofa, which was long enough to accommodate his legs, and he never really bothered to look to live elsewhere, despite Edward worrying about the well being of his neck and back at the beginning of their partnership. Since earlier this week, after the… « desk incident » that left him putting a snoring Edward to bed and a raging hard on to deal with, he did sleep in Edward’s bed the night after, to the brunet’s demand after they had made out for what felt like hours on the loveseat. They hadn’t have sex that night, due to fatigue, then neither the couple nights forward, spending one at Scotland Yard browsing evidences and clues, and another in the warm air of June in London’s streets, looking for a witness. It didn’t even… occur to him that Edward would want him in his bed to just sleep even after that.

He blinks again, and realizes Edward is expecting an answer from him.

« I was, huh. I thought… » He flails a little, water sloshing around them. « I thought maybe… »

« …Maybe I _wouldn’t_ want my handsome lover back in bed with me so I can settle against him and fall asleep after he gave me mind blowing sex ? Who do you think I am, a whore ? »

Thompson snorts and stop himself from making a joke about how Edward certainly sounded like one earlier, but he knows his face betrays him as Edward slaps his arm, scoffing. 

« You absolute shit head. » Edward grumps, crossing his arms. He glares at Thompson, who lift his hands in surrender, but he can’t keep a lopsided smile from tugging at his lips. Edward softens, brows slanting downward. Fuck, he’s sad, Thompson hates it when Edward’s sad.

« Yes, Thompson. I would really like if you’d come to bed with me tonight. And the following nights, too. You said yourself this wasn’t a one night thing. Did it include still sleeping on the couch ? »

Thompson shrugs. « Sometimes people are peculiar about their sleeping places. »

Edward thinks about that for a few beats before replying. « I suppose that’s true, but… I’d like you to come with me. Don’t you ? Do you _want_ to keep on sleeping on the couch ? »

He’s so obviously anxious about Thompson’s answer, so nervous about still sleeping alone in a cold bed that it paints his face in sad shades of fears, and Thompson’s heart squeezes inside his chest. He can feel his face soften as well, a gentle smile stretching his lips.

« No. I’d like to come with you, too. Let’s get out of there and go to sleep, alright ? »

Edward’s face lights up, clearly relieved in the way his shoulders relaxes. He nods, raising out of the water and stepping out of the bathtub. He wraps himself in his bathrobe as Thompson follows after him. While the sheriff is busy with draining the tub and blowing out the candles, Edward drifts to the living room, setting to reactivate the fire. While the month of June are warm in London, the end of the nights usually gets cold, and Edward’s not keen on waking up freezing. When he’s done, Thompson is drying his hair with a soft cotton towel, still naked. Edward looks at him, the once tanned skin by the American sun now a lot paler, the knife and bullet scars, the lanky build, the toned thighs and stomach under a broad chest and broader shoulders. He feels a low need pooling in his belly, not enough to warrant an erection, but enough to make him stir, wiggling a little. Thompson catches his eyes and grins, letting the towel fall from his hair.

« Like what you see ? » he drawls, cocking a hip, and Edward nods eagerly, making Thompson laughs lowly.

« Very much, yes. »

« For the record, I like what I see too, sweetheart. » Thompson hums, standing close to Edward as he stands from his position in front of the fireplace, and slipping a hand inside Edward’s robe, cupping his waist. Edward molds himself to him, looking down at that one blue eye, dark like the high sea and deep like the countryside midnight sky. He presses their foreheads together, and close his eyes, sighing happily. They stay like that for a little while, before Edward straightens.

« Now, I’m really sleepy, can we move to bed ? »

Thompson nods, following Edward back to the bedroom. « Goddamn it, the sheets. » Thompson grumbles, sighing as he sees the trace of the wet spot and general mess they left behind. Edward pulls on the corner of the bedsheet, freeing it from the mattress’ weight.

« Go grab some in the linen closet on the landing, would you ? We can make it quick. »

Thompson rumbles a bit more under his breath, but complies. The stair landing is bathed by a nearby street lamp, and a little bit of moonlight. Everything is quiet and dark downstairs, so maybe the Landlady slept through their romp. Shame, Thompson thinks, still oddly hung up about wanting her to hear them ash he's pulling fresh sheets from the closet. Closing the flat door behind him, he locks it before joining Edward in the bedroom, most of the candles now blown except for the ones on the windowsill next to the bed, waiting for him in a clean night shirt, dirty sheets pulled free from the bed and pushed in a corner.

They do indeed make quick work of the bed, and soon enough Edward is crawling under the covers. Thompson managed to find a clean pair of underwear, pulling them up on his hips and tying up the lace in the back loosely before settling along Edward in bed. The brunet blows the last candles, leaving them in semi darkness as the street lights pools onto the foot of the bed. Edward immediately turn to Thompson, scooting down the bed to nestle his head on the crease of the sheriff’s shoulder, nuzzling into his still water warm skin. Thompson’s arm comes up, curling around Edward’s shoulder as he settles himself down into the mattress with a satisfied sigh. It must be past one in the morning now, and the street is quiet beyond the window beside the occasional carriage passing by, driving late party goers home. Edward’s hand rests on Thompson’s chest and he throws a leg across his thighs, wiggling as close as he can manage to his partner. Thompson accommodates him, before closing his eyes and burying his hand in Edward’s still damp hair.

« Good night, Thompson. » Edward murmurs, turning his face into Thompson’s neck.

« Good night, darlin’ » Thompson replies softly, not quite pressing a kiss to Edward’s crown, but almost, breathing in the scent of apple hair lotion and hazelnuts.

It’s quiet, the sound of crackling fire acting as a soothing lullaby, and it’s wonderful.

Thompson listens to Edward’s breathing slow down, watches the gentle waves of his rib cage go up, and down, up, and down. He waits for him to be entirely asleep before letting himself drift off.

Edward is surely going to be sore tomorrow, and is going to be shooting him heated look across the bullpen, because every single one of his movement is going to remind him of Thompson buried deep inside him the night before, and is going to be wanting to do it all over again, the sooner the better.

Thompson smiles, and his chest tighten one last time, the fluttering feeling spreading to his ribs.

It’s going to be great.

He can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed that!  
> Again, if you want more of this au, come and check out my insta account @Oxyart58!


End file.
